Winter, Desert Roses and soda
by inuyashas mini mama
Summary: To escape the winter of the Sanq Kingom,the gundam guys and gurls escape to quatres get away.. where they find happieness and ..soda. HeeroxR DuoxH QuatreXDor Txprobally OC Wuffyx sally
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters in this fan fiction do not belong to me at all. No matter how much I wish they would one day appear at my door in their gundams and wisk me away to a land of Japanese anime wonder with prepackaged food... they just wont... =(  
  
**This is lil mami speaking:** Hi, this is totally and officially my first fan fiction... so0o0o I'll be working hard to improve my fan fic writing skills... very hard... in fact so hard that I may just pass out... oops.. There I go... pass out  
  
'' = what someone is thinking  
  
- - = those two lil things means I'm interfering... just for a second  
  
Relena stepped out of her pink limousine onto the blue clay that was her drive way. The sun was setting into the ornately trimmed bushes and browning grass. While a breeze played with her long cornflower blonde hair, she removed her white stilettos which had been bothering her even before she took her first step into them. 'They were so cute in the store,' she thought. 'That makes it all worth it, who cares if they were kinda narrow...' She had been the office for since five o' clock in the morning and from the way her eyes glinted at the delight of being home, you knew it was a hard day. "Finally, I am finished for today... maybe I'll go visit the boys..." A light smile graced her mouth as she walked into her (-multi million dollar-) home. The first thing she immediately thought of was to take a shower. Or maybe even the luxury of a bubble bath? Oh it was a hard decision. If she got into that tub there was no way she was getting out for a couple of hours. Rose petals, candles and your favorite CD could do that to you. Not to mention next to those candles was a box of chocolates from her new client. 'Oh I'd love to dive into those... it's not like I can't afford to put a lil on my bones...' "Mrs. Dorlian?" She was immediately snapped back to reality by her personal maid Sandra. "Yes, Sandra?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you'd be taking a bath, so I can set up a nice one." 'She knows me like a book!' Relena thought as she took off her jacket. 'Haha she hasn't even been working with me for a year now, yet she has managed to have picked up so much about me...I wond-'  
  
"Miss? You're zoning out. Again." Once again she had been snapped back to reality. 'I better stop this before they put me on some sort of medication... I'm not in those board meetings anymore, people actually notice when I am not paying attention.' This time a towel was thrown at her head, the rudest way back to reality yet.  
  
"REEEEEELEEEEEEENAAAAAA! I'm still here!" It took her about a minute to realize she had just been hit in the head with a towel by her maid. 'Humph. And they say there's no way anyone can get in to harm me with my security system... my ass' "I'll take the bath then, after all the trouble you go through to get me back to reality, how can I refuse." "God Lou, Relena... some times I think the only time you are in your senses is well... never." and with that realization Sandra walked out of the room and away to attend the bath. 'I got to get a new employer, this one is just way to out of it.' At the same moment, Relina was thinking about giving Sandra a raise. 'After all who else would have the guts to snap me back to reality that quickly?' She was now in her terry cloth robe walking into the bathroom. As she entered the steam frizzled her hair and dampened her face. It was not an unpleasant feeling. Walking across the bathroom, she rubs her toes on the soft carpet. 'Home... at last! And score! BUBBLES!' The final thought before she fully submerged herself in the water.  
  
A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry... I have no idea how to format in here =( I'm just that sad I'm trying to find someone to teach me... Not only that .. The chapter was really short... --' gomen... times like.. A million 


	2. A winter trip Idea

Disclaimer: Um... you guys coulda at least sent me a letter saying you didn't want to pick me up... Gundam does not belong to me... it belongs to someone infinitely cooler that I... and I have sun glasses  
  
This is lil mami speaking: Hi hhhhhiiiiiiiiiiii ... wow ummmm I still haven't learned to format... help me... some one... any one?  
  
"Hey hey hey! I am not watching this crap today! Wuffie change the channel! No one cares about pandas!"  
  
"Duo, shut up. They're not pandas their polar bears... Onna..."  
  
"Hehe I can't see the white... Sunglasses you know." At that moment Duo Maxwell took off his brand new aviator glasses and polished them. 'I gotta thank Hilde for the rest of her life! These are great... maybe I'll take a vacation with her this winter; I mean its right around the corner anyways. Ahhhh that sounds nice... Just me, her and a sandy beach somewhere.' Duo chuckled silently and went to go pick up Heero, who was currently waiting for him at the preventors' office. 'Man what is his problem! Tomorrow starts break and he's working late – HEY! That rhymes... I knew I was talented...' "Well, looks like I'm here! Time to go get that tight ass and drag him out by his heels!" Duo hopped out of the car and rang the door bell to the office, which was really an old apartment building. They felt no need to make a new one since they only came here to do paper work anyways. 'I wonder what he does in here all the time. I mean come on! There hasn't been a mobile suit fight for two years... I swear if I didn't have Hilde to think about I'd take this guy out to see some real action, like a strip club...I really do amuse myself.' Realizing that it was taking Heero way to long to get down those stairs, Duo called Heero's cell. While it was ringing he decided to play a gag when Heero picked up. "Hello."  
  
"I know where you sleep, Heero... Come to be with me!"  
  
"Duo, I have caller ID on my cell phone.... Baka."  
  
"Hey it was worth a try." Duo laughed out loud. "Get down here! Vacation starrrrts now!"  
  
Click  
  
After a couple of minutes Heero was in the car and on his way home to the penthouse shared with three other guys who loved to eat his chunky monkey ice cream. Kindly provided by Relena, the penthouse was what he called home. 'Relina.' Heero's eyes softened and his shoulders became less tense. Being the gundam pilot that Duo was, he felt more than saw Heero loosen up. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout buddy? You can tell good 'ol Duo can't cha?" Heero immediately became tense again. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." "Heero, when you say that... I don't know whether you're joking or not... that's just creepy man" Heero smiled at his good friends comment. 'Did I just acknowledge Duo Maxwell as a friend?? I am getting soft...' He released an audible sigh and noticed that he was indeed in front of his apartment building. 'Home... Fantastic. If my ice cream is gone I might as well find out now so I can walk to the store.' "Duo."  
  
"What is it buddy?" Convinced that Heero was about to tell him what was on his mind Duo turned around full circle (-or as much as you can turn around in the driver seat of a car...) to meet Heero's face.  
  
"Do we still have any chunky monkey ice cream?" "OH GOD!!" He jumped out of the drivers' seat of the car and ran through the garage. "I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!" Heero had to smile at Duos course of action, due to the fact that it was him that instilled this fear upon him in the first place. 'Apparently he remembered what happened last time when someone touched my ice cream.' Heero thought. He began his walk out of the parking garage and to the corner store with a smile on his lips.  
flashback  
  
"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOURS!! PLEASE IF THERES A GOD IN HEAVEN MAKE HIM LET GO!" It was three o' clock in the evening and Heero had just woken up. Not feeling well, the perfect soldier had been in his room for two days trying to sleep a fever off. When he woke up he had an over whelming urge to eat a bowl of ice cream. Chunky monkey to be specific. Yet, it was all gone and Duo Maxwell was said to have had the last bit.  
  
"PLEASE HEERO! TURN THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL OFF! I worked to hard on this for it to be spoiled in a fit of rage!"  
  
"WHY DID YOU EAT MY ICE CREAM??"  
  
"I'M SORRY HEERO IT WAS JUST CALLING TO ME" Duo tried to pull away but was snapped back by his hair. His beautiful hair that he was on the verge of losing. 'Its just ice cream! I can get him another one... oh good lord have mercy upon my hair!'  
  
"ICE CREAM DOESN'T CALL TO YOU DUO! IT DOES NOT HAVE A VOICE! THOUGH THAT CARTON DID HAVE MY NAME ON IT!" Heero lowered Duo's brown braid closer to the mouth of the garbage disposal. He was beginning to think the fever had a larger effect on him than he thought... was it really him trying to force Duos braid down the garbage disposal because he had ate the last of his ice cream? 'Why yes it is me. How surprising...' Heero laughed and let go of Duos braid. As immediately as he started laughing, he stopped. "Let this be a warning to all... Keep your hands off my ice cream." With that Heero trooped back into his room to sleep some more and contemplate what he wanted to do later on that evening. 'After all, he had a whole night to himself... Maybe he would go to the park.'  
end flashback Heero had finished paying for his chunky monkey 'good stuff' and was on his way home. He had also picked up a gallon of milk remembering Quatre, who ran out yesterday. Though the gundam pilots had a vast amount of experience in many things, one of them was not cooking. Apparently Quatre never wanted to learn how either. The only experience Heero can remember that evolved Quatre and cooking also involved new kitchen tile behind his stove and one thousand dollars of repair work to his granite kitchen. 'It's so sad to see a man without milk... how else would he eat dinner, lunch and breakfast... after all. They do consist of cereal...' He had decided to take a short cut through the park. Well not really a short cut, but his ice cream was frozen solid and he would like to give it some time to thaw a bit. He sat on a bench and looked up at the barely visible stars of the city. 'Relena. Where are you right now?' For the second time tonight, he loosened up and slacked on the bench a little bit. 'I have break for two months... Is it even possible to imagine seeing you for more than two minutes while I'm on it?' He missed her, and every time he mentioned that to himself he was surprised. 'I can do mostly anything I want to do now. Cry, yell, and beat random people at basket ball... Yet I still can't stop thinking about her... On the other hand, why should I have to?' He rose to off the bench and continued on his way home. When he got to the apartment he checked his mail. (-Junk, junk, junk and a copy of POPSCI-) In the elevator he braced himself thinking of the scene he would walk into this time. Would it be Duo passed out on the couch and Wufei tying his braid to the coffee table? Or Trowa mediating on the coffee table after tying up both Wufei and Duo in the kitchen? 'Why don't I just walk in and find out? I have to move... Sooner or later, I have to move.' Yet he knew he couldn't. Just thinking about leaving his odd companions brought a weird sensation in the bottom of his heart. 'I am turning into a sissy...' He was now in front of his apartment door and unlocking it with a familiar gusto. He walked into total silence, which often meant Trowa was meditating... But tonight something was different. Trowa was not on the coffee table or in the middle of the dining room floor. In fact, no gundam pilot was in sight. Heero pulled his weapon out quickly and started for the kitchen door. When he heard the familiar sound of Quatre's whisper he relaxed and put it up before the others could tease him about being paranoid. He walked into the kitchen and noticed the faces of the men inside. Guilty... As if they were hiding something... But what? Duo was in view, so they certainly were not trying to hide him... In fact it looked like he forgot all about the chunky monkey ice cream episode earlier. 'I know they were not talking about me...' "What were you guys talking about?" Quatre shifted un comfortably in his seat and Duo scratched his nose. 'Sure signs of hiding something.' Heero thought.  
  
"We were actually thinking about going to my place for winter break. You know, give European weather a break and live it up Arabic style...I miss my desert rose..." Quatre said with a dreamy expression on his face. By desert rose he was talking about Dorothy, who Heero thought of as more as a desert vine. With thorns. On the other hand, getting out of Sanq of winter sounded nice. The only thing he would miss is... her.  
  
"Sounds good. When do we leave?" Everyone looked at Heero with a half, relieved half oh my god he's acting compliant look. Tomorrow if we can, Duo has to go pick up Hilde and Relena tonight and Wufei wants to go get Sally.  
  
"I should leave the woman were she is! She hasn't even called me once this week! She does not appreciate me..." Wufei scowled along with his comment. Not a normal scowl... this one was reserved for thinking of Sally. It was unintentionally softer than a normal one.  
  
Relena sat on the couch in her movie room with Hilde who was finally home. They were both in their sleep wear finishing of the series pretear. Hilde was sniffling and Relena was as close to hysterical as she can get. (- Which is not very close at all-) "H-Hilde?" "Yeh-yes Relena?"  
  
"That was so perfect!"  
  
"I kkkkknnnnnnnnoooooowww!!!!!" Both girls were laughing and crying at the same time now. Hilde got up to turn off the DVD player when her cell phone rang. It was Duo calling, she could tell from the ring tone. Her cell phone was up on the second floor and she was down in the movie room, which was basically a basement. "Shit! Relena I'll be right back..." Hilde ran up three flights of stairs only to receive a message from Duo!  
  
Message- "Hilde! Pick up! Where are you? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? Better yet... Don't tell me this way I can imagine the things you're doing... Oh this is great..." He broke out into laughter until Hilde heard the sound of someone hitting him. "Getting to the point I'm coming to pick up you and Relena ... TO-NIGHT to go to Quatre's place. Don't worry about packing to much... I am sure anything you didn't pack you'll buy. See ya!"  
  
With that Hilde ran down stairs to tell Relena the news. "Relena! Start packing! We are going to Quatre's place tomorrow! The boys are taking us!"  
  
"The boys? As in all of them? Including Heero?" Relena's eye lit up. 'Heero. Are you going to be there with me? What will you be packing... I'll die before I let you wear those tights again.'  
  
"Hilde call Duo and tell him not to pick us up. We're going to them I gotta help Heero pack...Even if he has nothing but tight jeans and spandex, I'll find something for him to wear." Hilde looked at her friend with awe. 'She must be insane... I knew it she's been over worked.' Hilde plucked her mini cell phone out of her bra and left to the hallway to call Duo.  
  
"Hello Duo? Lets see if we can hook up these kids once and for all... I'm getting sick of them staring at each other..."  
  
"Sure babe! As long as it doesn't interfere with us time... I want plenty of that."  
  
"You get bonus if we get them together within the first week"  
  
"SWWWEEEEEEEEEET! YOU'RE ON!"  
  
"Yea Relena says she's coming over and to stay there. I'll see if I can get her to sleep over after we finish packing here... Much love see you in a bit!"  
  
"Hilde where will she sleep?"  
  
"Heero's room no doubt, he has a couch in there doesn't he?? He can sleep there for one night..."  
  
"Oh perfect! You think of everything... see ya in a bit! Love ya!" 


	3. sleep over!

**Disclamer:** Gundam wing is not owned by me... NOTHING IS OWNED BY ME! ..exept kitty.. YOU CANT TAKE KITTIE CAN YA BIIIIIAAAATCCCH! clears throat..

**From the desk of lil mami:** Allllllriggggght! Personally I think I'm on a roll! But so did every other author who decided to post... Do me a favor and leave some comments... please?? =D Much love even if I don't know you.... V  
  
The girls had reached the house fully clad in pajamas and were ready to party. Tonight was to be an unplanned sleep over. A specialty of women... Hell for men. Duo answered the door when they rung the bell. "Sweet! Who ordered the strippers?" He was grinning from ear to ear. Hilde did not hesitate to throw her pillow at his face. "Hey lover boy, where do I get to sleep?" She put on a fake pout and walked into the apartment to greet the other guys. Relena was still at the door adjusting to the mayhem of the scene. Every time she came to the apartment, she announced that she was coming, but now that she came for a surprise visit she saw how gundam pilots really live. 'I wonder whose underwear those are on the coffee table... A pattern of guns? How interesting...' Relena walked around and said Hi to Duo and Wufei. They told her Quatre was upstairs and they were to call him down in a little while. As to where Heero was, no one knew. He was of course in his room, tidying up as quickly as he could. 'Where are my favorite pair of gun patterned boxers?! DAMNIT!' Relena walked down the hall and knocked on the door that she assumed was Heero's. It was not Heero's. In fact it was Trowa's, and inside was a tall red headed female who had just answered the door. She looked Relena up and down and then smiled. "Hi, my name is Kiratanna Hatsuwa (-Totally fake Japanese... forgive me-) ...Kitty for short." She was clad in sleepwear and looked drowsy. You could tell from her green eyes that she was the thinking type. What you could not tell, was what she was thinking.  
  
"Hello Kitty, my name is Relena. Nice to meet you!" Kitty's eyes flashed with recognition, the sort you get from hearing things about a person, but never actually seeing them.  
  
"Oh! So you're Relena! I've heard about you so often! It is really nice to see you...In this house it seems like you never get a break, and when you do I'm usually away... I'm a photographer for a travel magazine, very busy business. Yet compared to yours I think I have free time to spare..." She flashed Relena with a bright smile of welcome.  
  
"Well I'm afraid I haven't heard much about you... On the other hand I never hear much from Trowa." Relena formed a thinking face. "Quite frankly I think I should talk to him more..."  
  
"Oh don't try its like talking to a stick." Kitty winked. "Just kidding!"  
  
"Can you tell me where Heero's room is Kitty? I'm afraid I can't find it... and I haven't said Hi yet." As hard as she tried, she couldn't conceal the blush that had crept up upon her cheeks. 'So it's true what they say...' Thought Kitty.  
  
"Sure! Right this way!" She led Relena down another hallway in the penthouse, (-This really is a big penthouse... I think I might put it on like, a cartoon edition of Cribs... =) -) she remembered designing this one herself. Though she tried to participate as much as she could with the furnishing and design in the penthouse, time and the boys did not permit it. It seemed odd to her that the boys were not willing to put pink drapes in their rooms.... 'Oh well.., their choice' She referred to the hallway they were walking down as the green way. It was painted a pastel light green. The same green you would find on a bamboo stick. The crowning near the roof was a cream and so was the carpet. There was a mural on the left side of the hallway that hid a door to the third bedroom in the penthouse. The mural and door was her Idea. She thought of it as the room she would sleep in if she ever did actually sleep over. 'Wow wow wow... Fate has a way of hitting you in the face... or at least softly caressing it...' She smiled at the thought of such a disagreeing statement. While staring at the mural, she realized why she put it in the first place. It was done in the style of Chinese water colors. The mural was of a bamboo field with two pandas by a river. The painting was signed by Wufei, who before operation meteor was actually a scholar. By this time her hand was on the mural looking for the secret panel in the wall. A little bamboo leaf button that stuck out. She found it and pressed. By that time, Heero had not only cleaned up his room but was sitting in a nonchalant fashion on his dark brown leather couch. She walked into the room without saying a word while he watched her every move. She searched the arrangements with her eyes noticing familiar things that she had gave him for birthdays, books that she never knew he would read and music that seemed misplaced in his room.  
  
"Your sleeping in here tonight. I'll sleep on the couch in the living room." Heero began to get up and walk out of the room. Thinking that she would be more comfortable sleeping alone in his domain.  
  
"Why don't you sleep in your room? I'll be happy to sleep out in the living room with Hilde. I'll make her and Sally stay in there with me. Not to mention I need to get to know Kitty." Heero raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"So you've met Kitty... Nice girl very quiet." He walked out of the room with a robe and a pair of flannel pants. Relena assumed he was going to take a shower. 'What else would he do with a change of pants?' She breathed in the scent of his room. Soft and strong at the same time. She wanted to talk to him at least once tonight so she decided to stay in there till he came back. 'After all the adjustments you made to live normally, you still can't talk to me Heero?' She sighed and lay down on his bed. A minty aftershave smell was added to the musk of his room. Her tiredness over whelmed her and she was soon breathing in a regular pace without a care in the world. Heero came into his room and saw a welcomed visitor on his bed. He smirked and closed the canopy encircling his bed. 'I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow to talk ...Relena.' He chose a book off his shelf and went to join the crew in the living room. Sally had already arrived and everybody was watching Trowa and Duo battle it out in a new racing game that just came out. The loser had to get his hair done in a different style before they left to Quatre's place. 'Like that will ever happen.' Thought Heero. 'Duo would cry and Trowa would shoot... someone...'  
  
-NEXT MORNING-  
  
"Up Up Up! Come on everyone! To an Arab state weeeeee go!" Duo was not usually an early riser, but today was different. They were heading to Quatre's desert...To his palace! Where there were enough wings in the house that everyone can have a whole one to themselves if they pleased! Where people got lost so often that they all carried around walkie talkies! WHERE THEY IMPORTED JAPANESSE MELON SODA! 'Score! SODA!' Duo silently whooped and jumped up into the air. He was in the living room where most of them passed out after a drinking game that involved warm milk rather than hard liquors. Everyone was slow to get up after such a night of fun. Even Heero laughed out loud a couple of times. Mainly when Duo was getting strangled by Hilde with his own braid, but who could complain?  
  
"-uuuuhhhh..."  
  
"-eww? Wufei did you drool on my hair?"  
  
"-Duo what time is it...."  
  
"-ZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzz"  
  
Duo saw that Trowa was the one that was still sleeping... he did the appropriate thing and stepped on his back.  
  
"UP!" Duo yelled, thinking he conquered the mountain called Trowa. Yet without even looking up, Trowa took his arm grabbed Duo's foot and threw him against the wall. While Duo was being overly dramatic and moaning about it, Trowa got up kissed Kitty good morning and said he was going to go brush his teeth. Quatre was passed out on the couch and Hilde was heading towards the second bathroom while helping Duo walk off his injury. She couldn't help giggling over the predicament. A few minutes later Sally and Wufei were up heading towards the third. Heero remember Relena was in his room and went to go wake her up. He scratched his head and stretched before entering the room silently. (- Cliché moment commin' up people... sorry I couldn't resist -) He looked at Relena through the sheer fabric that was his canopy. Framed by the white sheets, down comforter and dark cherry wood, bed she look like an angel. 'All that is missing is the light...' He quickly fixed that problem by opening the shades to let in the winter light. Apparently she was a light sleeper, because as soon as the light hit her eyelids she started to get up. Heero couldn't help staring at her while she woke up. It was like watching a child getting out of bed. She tried to cover her head with the pillow and 'mrrrred' with disappointment at the opening of the blinds. After a few moments se threw the pillow off her head and decided to stretch for a bit.  
  
"Relena, you might want to get ready. We're leaving in a bit to get breakfast at Benny's. By the way... good morning." Relena's head shot up in surprise. "Sure Heero... what ever you say..."  
  
"Were you the one that opened my shades and disturbed my sleep?" She scratched her nose in mock suspicion and closed one of her eyes to make an odd face. Heero raised an eyebrow and put on a face daring her to do something about it. "And what if I did?"  
  
"Then you deserve the beating of your life!" Relena threw a pillow at Heero's head which he dodged with ease.  
  
"Woman don't waste your life trying to hit me... I suggest you go brush your teeth. I am on the verge of swooning from the smell of your morning breath." Relena looked affronted for a less than a second and then laughed more than she had for a while. Heero smirked and walked out of the room. 'What a beautiful sound...'  
  
-Later that evening- "Alight everyone! Welcome to Winner Air!" Quatre was wearing a pilot's hat and vest. Since Duo lost the game last night and did not want to curl his hair, he was in a stuartess outfit handing out drinks.  
  
"A Shirley temple for Hilde, Martini for Trowa...Hard liquor for me..." He took a shot of rum and continued down the isle. "Sex on the beach for Kitty... Trowa you got a kinky one!" He preformed and over exasperated wink. "An apple juice for the princess.... Stop being so innocent Relena! Live it up a bit!" "Water for Wufei and wine for Sally..." He sniffed the wine before handing it to her. "Perfect year Quatre!" "Looks like Heero ordered... milk?? Maaaaannnnnn... your obsessed." He nodded his head and took a seat by Hilde, who told him to close his legs because his boxers were showing underneath the stuartess outfit.  
  
"Chill babe, its not like you haven't seen them before... I think these happen to be your favorite ones." Hilde pushed his off the couch while he was still laughing. "Unlike you I am not a pervert!"  
  
The trip consisted of 13 hours worth of reading, video games and small chat between the girls. Heero was asleep by hour number five and Trowa was slipping off every couple of minutes. Relena was looking out the window at the time the sun was supposed to go down. Yet as she watched, it never did. It appears we have crossed over to the other side. She was awake for another 2 hours, but by time the twelfth hour hit, she was out cold. Everyone woke up in time to put on their seat belts and watch the landing. They didn't even have to come from the Airport, the Winners had a private landing pad. When the plane landed, they all stretched and grabbed their carry on luggage. Heero noticed that the girls weren't taking as much as he thought they would. He concluded that a lot of shopping would be going on in the small town next to them. 'How many saris can one women buy in two weeks...Enough that they can't possibly have enough in stock for two...' He shivered at his thoughts. 'What happens if they want to take me with them? Never! I shall resist till I die!'


	4. Finding rooms part I

**Disclaimer**: Not mine... GET IT!?!? THEY ARE NOT MINE!pout pout  
  
**This is lil mami speaking**: You like me!! You really like me! I'm not going to say love me because that would just be odd. After all, the only thing you know about me is that I like anime... If you love me for that, then you're just odd. HAHAHAH! Just kidding. 00  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
They were off the plane and finally at Winner manor major, which is what that particular estate happened to be called. It was not exactly in the middle of the desert, but you would have to endure at least an hours worth of travel time to get to the nearest village, and three hours worth of travel time to the nearest big city.

"This is too fantastic! TOOOOOO FANNNNTASSSSSTIC!" Duo jumped up in the air and whooped for the second time in forty-eight hours. This time though, when he came back down he was quickly slapped in the back of the head by Wufei. "Contain you excitement onna , be a man...."  
  
"Damnit Wufei can't I have any fun?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
**S-M-A-C-K.**  
  
Duo continued up the drive way in his mutter-ey way as everyone helped the servants with the luggage. Once they made it up the driveway, Quatre pulled out the keys to the double doors. They were decorated with carved birds. They're eyes were inlaid gems and the feathers were painted with shiny enamel. The rest of the doors were a soft blue glass that made it seem like the birds were flying in a perfect sky with no clouds. 'Well, we all know the richest person in this crowd certainly isn't me...' Relena's hand stretched out to touch the workmanship, but before her fingers even reached the door it flew open and flung her in the air.  
  
"QUATRY-WATY!!!"  
  
"DESERT ROSEY!!!"  
  
Dorothy flew out the door at Quatre at a speed you wouldn't think capable of someone with such un-aero-dynamic eyebrows. (-MAKE NO MISTAKE THOSE BITCHES ARE COMING OFF IN THIS FAN FIC-) Heero caught Relena and they both stared at the newly reunited Quatre and Dorothy. "Seems like they don't need air, doesn't it?" Duo scratched his nose while Hilde, Kitty and Sally were done in by a fit of giggles. Heero put Relena down and Trowa cleared his throat announcing that Quatre's guess were still there. Quatre disengaged himself from Dorothy to address them with the house rules. He asked his best servant Raul to bring the house set of maps and a box of walkie talkies.  
  
"You will each be equipped with one walkie talkie and a map of the house. You will notice that your map is divided into five sectors." The manner of his pacing and speaking reminded the crowd of a young general. Duo had to take advantage of this by mocking him every change he got. "Each colored section has two wings, I know it seems confusing but you'll get the hang of it. Due to the nature of the destructive males using this house, I guess I have to bring up the fact that the only place to fight in this house is in the blue section. That is the fencing room."  
  
"Quatre honey, you didn't leave me a key to the fencing room...It's been locked the whole time you've been gone. That and the armory... Don't you trust me Quaty-Wacky?" Everybody took a step back away from Dorothy. The glint in her eye looked dangerous and everyone knew what could happen if Quatre did not take the exact measures to avoid a Dorothy melt down. Quatre was a pale sticky color and although he was sweating, no one thought it was because of the heat.  
  
"Of course I trust you darling! I just forgot to give you the keys!"  
  
"Oh Quatre! You are so forget full!" She latched back onto him and everybody released a sigh of epic proportion. "Okay! Who's ready to get settled in?" The troops of assorted assassins piled into the double doors and were once again in awe by the architecture of the house. The opening hall was done in a Romanesque style. It was an orderly combination of a dark vibrant blue, pearl white and gold. The ceilings were 16 feet tall and beautiful. This particular one had a mosaic of the sun and clouds. There was a gold crown molding that glinted when sunlight touched it. Chandeliers were placed in positions where they caught the evening light and rainbows exploded against the blue walls.  
  
"Wow Quatre, did a little remodeling after we left?" Duo thought he would have an advantage on sneaking up on Hilde because he'd been here before, but now he thought otherwise.  
  
"Dorothy wanted to give it a more personal touch. How could I say no to such an angelic face?" With that they were once again all over each other in that way teenagers always are. Duo was the first to stop goggling and pick up his luggage.  
  
"Well, I got dibs on the blue room!" Heero snorted at this and showed Duo his map. "Which blue room...?"  
  
"Good point Heero..." Duo looked at the map and took a pen out of his pocket. He X-ed out a room and showed the marked map to Heero. "X marks the spot!" "Oooooooo! I wanna see!" Hilde grabbed it from Duo "Duo, that's the biggest room within the first blue wing! I think it's bigger than my apartment..." "Well, memorize where it is and get your bearings for it in the dark cuz you're gonna be makin' a lotta late night visits!"  
  
"Eww! Duo, get a life. Immediately" She smacked him in the face and walked away to consult Relena on whether she was staying in the pink wing or the yellow one. "Pink... Come on Hilde! Don't you know who I am??" She pointed at her stack of luggage which was nothing but pink and brown Louie Vitton. Custom made for the highest paid customer they had. ( Obviously, Quatre has no Louie... I find that a surprise...)  
  
"Okay guys; get ready dinner starts promptly in two hours! It will take you that long to find your room and get settled!" Most of the crew split up in two directions. Before they split, all their maps were marked and labeled with each other's rooms. Kitty and Trowa headed to the red, Hilde and Relena to the pink, Sally and Wufei to the yellow, Duo and Heero to the blue.  
  
DUO AND HEERO: FINDING ROOMS "Why oh why didn't I get a room with Hilde! I'm such an idiot! Duo smacked his forehead repeatedly. After it appeared that he was done, Heero smacked him once more to assure him that he had done something stupid. "What was that for?!"  
  
"To assure you that you knew you did something stupid."  
  
"Damn it! First I have to be a man and now I have to get assured of my stupid ness! What else have I done to deserve a smack!?"  
  
"Well, that out burst would have got you one, but I think you're in a sensitive state right now and only god knows what you would do if I smacked you again..."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Hn."  
  
- TO BE CONTINUED-  
  
SALLY AND WUFEI: FINDING ROOMS "Wufei?? There's an orange lining on the wall... I think we're in the wrong place..." In preparation for Wufei's rage she straightened up to full height and put on an I-know-a-lot-more-because-I'm-older look while she walked behind him. Just as she expected, he turned around and the skin on his nose and upper cheeks were visibly red. 'I better be ready to prove my case...' Sally mentally rolled her eyes along with the comment that she knew she could not voice even silently.  
  
"What did you say? I think I misunderstood you. If not, you are assuming that we are... Lost?" Wufei raised his hands and cupped his cheeks in mock surprise. Sally only looked at him with the same face.  
  
"Wufei, I am not saying that we are lost. We can't be lost, we have a map. I'm just saying we strayed a little off the pa-"  
  
"You're saying that we're lost! Don't you trust me? Or is my masculine manner of finding things confusing you?"  
  
"Wufei, calm down, why does gender always have to do with something?"  
  
"BECAUSE SALLY! YIN AND YANG DICTATE EVERY THING! MAN AND WOMAN! RIGHT AND WRONG! DARK AND-"  
  
"I SAID CALM DOWN LITTLE BOY! I CAN BE A LOT LOUDER THAN YOU!"  
  
"Yes mam."  
  
"NOW TURN LEFT AT THIS HALWAY" Sally pointed at the next right. Before she subdued him and he was yelling about yin and stuff, she examined the map and saw where they went wrong.  
  
"WALK, MISTER!" Wufei sulked through the rest of the walk to the rooms while Sally smiled behind him. 'Behind every arrogant shovanist bastard, there's a woman with a loud mouth...'  
  
They finally made it to their set of rooms. They chose two rooms that were connected through the bathroom. Though they were in a yellow sector, the themes of the rooms were anything but yellow. They seemed to be catered to Sally and Wufei's taste. Wufei's room was very masculine. The bed, desk and side tables were made out of a dark cherry wood. The majority of the furniture was broad shouldered and tall. Lamps in the room were softened by shades with realistic paintings of ducks in ponds or ducks flying in the air. The bed was enormous. It was a four poster bed made out of a wood that Wufei could not identify. There were only four pillows, all of which were made of cotton and stuffed till thick and comfortable with down feathers. The comforter was thick, but not thick enough to be a problem if you wanted to move it over to the fire place.

'A fire place... How nice.' Wufei was extremely fond of smores. Sally had first made them when they went on a mission to scout out a rebel group trying to over throw the prime minister of Malaysia. He was hoping that they could make some tonight or tomorrow. Better yet, maybe both tonight and tomorrow night. He liked that idea the best. Noticing the carvings on the fireplace from far away, he went to examine it more closely. The fireplace in a whole was made out of Marble with a top shelf that was wooden.  
  
Meanwhile, Sally was checking out her room. It was a pale rose pink that resembled the color of clouds at sunset. Running parallel to the crown molding was a strip of wallpaper with a pattern of roses that glinted like pearl in the sun light. Her room was modeled Victorian style and had a victrolla that doubled as a radio. The clock in her room was an antique grandfather clock that had an ivory white face ( 'I doubt it's ivory, Quatre doesn't have the heart to buy something like that...') and charcoal black roman numerals.

'This is amazing...I wish I could take this home with me...' Her bed was a sleigh bed made out of a dark cherry wood. It was loaded with pillows of all different sizes and materials. The comforter was a silk filled with goose down. It matched the main cloud pink colors of the walls. Her dresser matched the bed and had a collection of trinkets popular to the time period her room came out of. 'Face powder...Old perfumes...Classic novels... Dorothy has outdone herself!' She raised her eyebrows and wondered if Dorothy was a different person after all. 'Quatre really knows how to melt someone's heart.'

**A/N:** sigh I'm sorry that took so long, writers block is a bitttttccccccch!! I know that there was some one who reviewed that was willing to edit my grammar! I NEED YOU!! Also, vote!! Tokil Dorothy's eyebrows? Or not to kill Dorothy's eyebrows?


	5. Soda does what?

From the desk of lil mami: Hey! Back again!! I'm trying really hard...I can't continue the Duo and Heero finding rooms thing in this chapter; I need to jump back into the plot! YOU GUYS NEED FLUFF! I think it would get boring anyways... =) CHEERS! Thanks for the reviews!!! Alright now! I put in a lil song in here... I hope it's familiar! If its not, get acquainted with Incubus QUICK.  
  
Disclaimer:: :: Finds herself beating up a lawyer with his briefcase and holding on to Trowa's leg with the other hand.:: LET GOO!! I WANT HIM MORE THAN YOU DO!! :: Looks at Trowa and grabs his face:: "YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU!!!" – The Gundam pilots are not mine. I do not own Incubus- Drive either... Though I love you Brandon... I love you a lot.  
  
"My room! My room!" Duo flopped down on 'his' bed and made what resembled a snow angel. "This is just freaking fantastic!!"  
  
Heero had settled down in the room next door, the original one he had planned on was too hard to find. 'Besides, the bed in my room is HUGE!' Heero observed that Duos' room had a gambling theme; there were vintage slot machines on the wall and a roulette wheel with glass over it as a bed side table. All in all, it was cheesy and looked like an incredibly expensive motel six room. 'Suits Duo just fine...'  
  
Heero looked at his watch and jumped in the shower. He told Duo to do the same thing since dinner was in less than fifteen minutes. As he undressed, (- SCORE!!!!!!! PASSES OUT-) he simply thought, 'As long as we're fashionably late, we can be as late as we want to.' He smirked and stepped into the steaming shower. Over the water pounding, the radio in the bathroom and through a relatively thick door, he heard Duo singing a song that didn't sound familiar.  
  
"What ever tomorrow brings I'll be there, with open arms and eyes yea...!"  
  
"What ever tomorrow brings I'll be there..."  
  
For some reason, Duo's awful singing triggered the thought of Relena in Heero's mind. He slumped against the shower wall and figured out why. ' I can never leave her... Even if I tried...I'm pretty sure I love her...I-'  
  
BANG BANG BANG! "Out the shower Heero! We were supposed to be there 10 minutes ago!" Duo yelled and banged on the door again. "COME ON MAN! I GET NO GOOD POINTS IF IM REALLY LATE! DOESN'T MATTER HOW GOOD I LOOK!"  
  
Heero stepped out the shower and smacked Duo in the face. Acting like nothing happened, Duo left the room and let Heero dress. The outfit laid out on Heero's bed tonight consisted of a blue plaid polo shirt and long light blue jeans (-Inspired!-). The fact was before he came on this trip, he knew he needed a change in wardrobe. The fact was every body was starting to look at him like he hopped out the 80s with his black lycra shorts and green tank top. He liked the feel of jeans. 'No wedgies, no underwear lines, and no crotch grabbing...no wonder why so many people wear these things... They're fantastic!' He picked out a chain from the assorted jewelry that was in the room. It was a thin gold chain with a locket on it. Unfortunately, the locket was lacking a picture.  
  
'This is it. My goal for this vacation is to get Relena's picture inside this locket! I'll do anything to get it... Maybe even kill Duo...Mission accepted.' (- I love picking on Duo... it's so dementedly fun!-)  
  
He double checked his hair in the mirror, 'Still wet.' It was lying down on his head, not his usual style. His hair fell down to the nape of his neck and a few stray hairs covered his left eye. He had no time to put gel in his hair so he just left how he was.  
  
He noticed Duo was wearing all black; 'Dockers and a cotton button down dress shirt... Hilde's gonna love him tonight.' He also noticed that Duo unbraided his hair. It looked longer than Milardo's but gave off a masculine air. When walked into the dining room and all eyes were on them. It appeared that they were the last ones there. Seats were saved for them between Relena and Hilde. Hilde swept up her skirts to leave her chair gracefully and swiftly gave Duo a hug.  
  
Heero noticed that Duo temporarily lost his playful glint in his eye. He seemed entranced by the black dress Hilde was wearing. It seemed his eyes how ever, were totally concentrated on hers. 'They seem so...in love.' Heero was fascinated by it. It felt like the glint between them was radiatating throughout his body. He wanted what they had so bad...  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Relena had decided that she would get up and greet Heero the same way that Hilde greeted Duo; with a small peck on the cheek and a tight hug. As she rose from her seat, nobody seemed to notice. Everybody was either in conversation or staring out into space. Duo and Hilde were standing next to Heero and having a silent conversation. The only thing peculiar about the scene was Trowa's face, it was quite red...  
  
She softly touched his hand to get Heero's attention. It was like she pulled him out of a trance. He turned his full attention to her and leaned in to hug her. His frame basically enveloped her. She miss aimed her peck and it landed on the border of his jaw and his neck. 'Not my fault! He leaned in to much!' She noticed that he smelled like a mild soap and something else. A smell that was every where he went...She knew it wasn't cologne...It was just the way he smelled. 'I wonder if I have a smell like that... or do I just smell like lavender?' They held each other for quite a while, though neither of them noticed till they heard the clank of Trowa's fork against Heero's head.  
  
"Heero, I have been waiting patiently, quietly, and politely. In fact, I think only Kitty has noticed any slight changes in me... I HAVE NOT EATEN ANYTHING SCINCE WE LEFT THE SANQ KINGDOM AND IF YOU REMEMBER, I HAVE A PRETTY QUICK MATABOLISM!! SIT DOWN I WANT FOOD NOW!" For the second time tonight, Duo simply took his seat like nothing happened. Hilde, Heero and Relena were stunned by what they saw and just stood there till Trowa picked up his steak knife. Then they quickly but gracefully sat in their chairs. No body said a word and all looked at Quatre and Dorothy who were once again making out like the world was ending.  
  
"QUATRE! FOOD!" Trowa aimed the streak knife at between Quatre's eyes while Dorothy growled at him.  
  
"Now, now Trowa, no need to be hasty...Let the food be served!" After that sentence was finished, the paneling on the north wall opened up to reveal ten servants with ten dishes. (-Mind you that's just the dinner...-) Dinner included hamburgers, shrimp cocktails, that bread that you get from the Red Lobster and all sorts of junk foods. It appeared that no matter how rich Quatre was, he still loved junk food.  
  
"OH my god! It's the soda... IT'S MELON SODA!!" Duo ran up to the woman serving drinks and grabbed a pitcher of a soft green soda. Unlike the rest of the pitchers it did not have ice. Though he hastily grabbed it off the serving tray, Duo carried the soda back to his seat in a fashion not unlike the way some one would carry something obscenely valuable. He poured some in to his chilled champagne glass and watched as the liquid turned from green to pink.  
  
He downed the liquid in a matter of seconds and choked as it went down. His face turned red and every body was prepared to help him incase of a true emergency. His coughing slowed down and he wiped his brow.  
  
"THIS SODA IS SO GOOD THAT IT HURTS!!" He poured himself another glass and chugged that one too. This time he shuddered and fell to the ground.  
  
"DUO! OH MY GOD IS HE OK?!" Hilde went to shake him but he wouldn't get up. Every body continued dinner like what happened was perfectly normal.  
  
"WILL SOMEBODY ANSWER ME? ANYONE?!"  
  
"Hilde, he's fine... Melon soda makes Duo a little... Drowsy..." Two servants came and picked Duo up to take him to his room. Hilde followed them with a half crazed half confused look.  
  
Heero noticed that he had an opportunity on his hands... 'Duo was the person Relena was talking to...Now, he's gone and so is Hilde...She has no one to take her back to her room...' He also noticed that her head was down on the table. She looked pretty tired.  
  
"Relena, would you like to go back to your room? I'll walk you there..." Relena's head came up and looked at Heero."  
  
"Sure..." She rose from her seat and took Heero's arm as he offered it. As they walked from the dining hall, they took one hallway down and two turns left. A pink ribbon banner announced the entrance of the pink hall. It was highly romanticized (-Yes, that IS a word...-) and classic. The dark wood paneling of the hallway was glossed and embellished by a gold lining inlaid in the wood. There were carvings of interlocking vines and kissing cupids.  
  
'Good lord who in their right mind designed this place....' Heero shuddered and then remembered the person that did design this place was anything but in their right mind....  
  
They continued walking down the hall in a silence that was quickly becoming un-comfortable. The only sound being the click of Relena's heels against the wooden floor, it was passing un-comfortable and becoming eerie. She surely did not feel like staying in such a vast place alone...Though beautiful in the day, the hall could look quite menacing at night...Not to mention that she had problems sleeping by herself, Hilde was usually always there...  
  
"Heero? Will you stay in my room tonight? I know its much to ask but I can't stand sleeping alone and now that Hilde's gone I don't know what –"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll stay just let me get something to sleep in...I'll be right back..." Trying to keep his face as emotionless and somber as possible, he let go of Relena's arm and went to get something to sleep in.  
  
"Heero!" He turned around and looked at her. Quickly he realized his mistake. She was standing in the middle of a dark hallway alone and tired. The look in her eye was both hurt and frightened. The reason she wanted her with him after all was for her to not be alone...And he had just left her. 'Whoa, boy...Stop getting so exited...'  
  
"Sorry...It's just that, my room is kinda far from here Relena, I promise I will be right back..." He went back to escort her the rest of the way to her guestroom. Even though she looked tired when she left the hall, she looked like she perked up now. After a brief conversation of what their plans would be for the rest of the night, Heero went off to fetch a pair of pajamas.  
  
BREAK IN STORY  
  
Relena: WHY CAN'T HE SLEEP NAKED?!?  
  
Inu ysha M.: Call me old fashion but I am not much of a lemon chick...  
  
Relena: PRUDE!!  
  
Inu yasha M.: I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MAH FACE BIZNATCH!!  
  
END BREAK (and chapter ) 


End file.
